


Reichenbach and Mint Chip

by mandybling



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandybling/pseuds/mandybling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard persuades a broken and laid up Vince to watch the BBC series Sherlock.  I think this picture suits this mini-fic perfectly. Bless you, tumblr.  Oh, and slightly series 2 Sherlock spoilers. Just sayin’. <br/>http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/9868692047/john-john-john-john-this-better-be-good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reichenbach and Mint Chip

As the credits roll on _The Reichenbach Fall_ , a watery eyed and hiccuping Vince rubs his red nose with the sleeve of his too big brown pyjamas; likely stolen from Howard’s wardrobe. He suddenly grabs Howard's collar in a shaky grip. "Poor JOHN!" he wails into Howard’s stunned face.

Trying to keep a smirk at bay, Howard smooths back Vince’s wild tresses. He cocks his head to take in those fly-away strands, curling from lack of straighteners and product. Tucking an errant ringlet behind Vince’s ear, he sighs. “You know what would make you feel better?”

“What?”

“Ice cream. I believe there’s mint chip in the freezer. Want a big bowl?”

“Genius. Cheers, ‘Oward.” Vince snuffles as he wipes his wet cheeks with his sleeve and settling back against the opposite side of the settee to allow Howard up.

Howard goes to retrieve Vince’s ice cream. When he returns he sets the huge bowl in Vince’s lap, shoving the spoon into to the mound of whip cream and cherries he’d added to the top without being asked. Settling back in, he watches him eat, picking up his neglected and slightly cold tea.

"When’s Sherlock gonna’ tell John he ain’t dead? John needs him." Vince muffles around a mouthful of ice cream.

"Might be a while. It was in the books if I remember correctly." Howard sips his tea watching Vince's eyes get watery. "There will be a series three."

"But when Howard? WHEN?" Vince sniffles.

Howard raises a brow. “Not until next fall.”

Vince gives Howard a horrified look, swallowing his mouthful with an audible _‘gulp’_.

"He's still alive. Sherlock will probably show up at random a year later. And John will punch him in the face..." He watches Vince, noticing the tremor of his lower lip. "And then they'll fight, which will turn into sex and they'll profess their love."

"...That last part ain’t really gonna happen is it?" Vince’s eyes go unusually wide, looking hopeful.

"No, but one can hope, hey."

"Yeah I reckon they must be in love. Like, who lives wit’ their best mate when they're old an’ can live on their own, yeah?”

"I don't know. Must be pretty dense."

“Well dense.”

_*breaks fourth wall and looks at nonexistent camera*_


End file.
